10 - La Fierté de Narcissa
by Isis7056
Summary: Lucius Malfoy avait tout perdu, sa notoriété, son égo, mais surtout il avait perdu sa douce femme. Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. La Fierté de Narcissa part1

**LA FIERTÉ DE NARCISSA**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait tout perdu, sa notoriété, son égo... Mais surtout, il avait perdu sa douce femme. Sa tendre Narcissa s'était jetée devant un sort de mort qui lui était destiné, elle l'avait protégé en donnant sa vie. Lucius en est tombé inconscient sous les yeux horrifiés de son fils qui croyait avoir perdu les êtres les plus chers pour lui.

* * *

 _A suivre !_


	2. La Fierté de Narcissa part2

**Quand Lucius Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit des murs blancs autour de lui et un jeune homme lui ressemblant endormi à son chevet sur une simple chaise.**

 **Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait la, il ne se souvenait de rien, même pas de qui il était, et cela devait énormément l'inquiéter car sa panique fit venir un médecin dans les plus brefs délais.**

 **L'entrée du praticien réveilla le jeune garçon au chevet de Lucius. L'adolescent sourit en voyant son père réveillé.**

 _\- Monsieur Malefoy, comment allez vous ? demanda le médecin. Je me présente, je suis votre médecin traitant, le docteur Lee._

 _\- Je…. Je ne me souviens de rien… murmura Lucius sous le choc. Qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

 _\- Cela risque d'être long à expliquer, mais vous vous appelez Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, vous êtes un sang-pur venant d'une veille famille de sorcier, et vous étiez un élève de Serpentard à Poudlard l'école des sorciers. expliqua calmement le docteur. Et vous êtes ici car vous avez été victime d'une potion extrêmement rare qui est l'équivalente de l'impérium et de l'oubliette durant de très longues années, je dirais même que ça a commencé durant votre scolarité à Poudlard._

 _\- …_ _._

 _\- Vous avez épousé Narcissa Black à votre sortie de l'école et eu ce brave jeune homme, Mr. Drago. continua le médecin. Vous suiviez les idées de Voldemort depuis votre avant-dernière année de Poudlard, je pense que c'est à partir de cette année là que vous avez commencé à recevoir cette potion sans le savoir. Vous n'avez cessé de suivre Voldemort depuis, lui obéissant et tuant pour lui. Vous ne pouviez vous en sortir seul, car pour briser le sort de cette potion il fallait perdre un être cher !_

 _\- Mère t'a protégé du sort de mort et tu t'es évanoui dans la seconde suivante durant la bataille. murmura Drago tristement, toujours près de lui._

 _\- À la fin de la guerre, les Aurors ont arrêté votre fils et ont remarqué votre état. expliqua le médecin. Après expertise de votre état ici, à St. Mangouste, on a découvert une potion très rare dans votre organisme et vous avez été acquitté de tout grâce à Mr Potter._

 _\- Mère a été inhumée avec les héros de guerre et nous avons été acquittés grâce à lui. continua Drago, la tête baissée._

 _\- Vos souvenirs d'avant et d'après cette potion vont tous affluer, petit à petit dans les prochains jours. En attendant, vous resterez ici avec votre fils pour vous reposer ! déclara fermement le médecin._

 **Lucius était totalement sous le choc face à toutes ces révélations.**

 **Le médecin décida de lui donner une potion calmante et prit congé. Une fois la porte fermée, son fils s'assit en face de lui et lui expliqua sa vie, et celle de la famille Malefoy dans les détails.**

 **Après de longues heures, à la fin du récit de son fils, Lucius craqua et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses.**

 **La guerre l'avait amaigri, mais surtout, les tortures de Voldemort l'avaient considérablement affaibli !**

 **Drago s'installa sur le lit près de son père pour le serrer dans ses bras. Lucius, totalement perdu et accablé, serra son fils contre lui en lui murmurant mille excuses.**

 _\- Ça va aller père. murmura Drago en berçant son père. Je vais m'occuper de toi et de notre famille, nous allons avancer ensemble !_

 **Lucius se laissa aller dans les bras de son fils jusqu'à tomber de sommeil, épuisé.**

* * *

 _A suivre :) !_


	3. La Fierté de Narcissa part3

**Durant 2 semaines, les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit de Lucius, et en revoyant ses actes abjectes, il vomissait à chaque fois mais il était soutenu par son fils.**

 **Leur relation père/fils devenait très fusionnelle, au point que Lucius demanda à Drago de l'appeler Papa, et que, en mentionnant Narcissa, il devait l'appeler Maman.**

* * *

 _A Suivre :) !_


	4. La Fierté de Narcissa part4

**À la troisième semaine** **,** **les souvenirs étaient tous revenus et Lucius fut apte à sortir de St. Mangouste, mais il ne rentrait pas au manoir familial.**

 **Drago le conduisit dans une petite maison de Pré-au-Lard, mais durant le trajet qui comprenait la traversée complète du village, tout les sorciers leur jetaient un regard de pitié sur eux, et ça, Lucius l'avait remarqué au premier coup d'oeil.**

 **Depuis, il refusait de sortir de chez lui et c'est Drago qui s'occupait de gérer le patrimoine de la famille Malefoy.**

 **Un soir, quand Drago rentra du Ministère, il vit son père assis sur le canapé du petit salon, un verre de whisky à la main, des larmes dévalant ses joues creuses.**

 _\- Papa ? appela Drago doucement. Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Mirabelle.. murmura tristement le patriarche._

 _\- Mirabelle ? Qui est Mirabelle père ? demanda le fils Malefoy en s'installant à ses côtés._

 _\- Mirabelle Dupré, c'était ma meilleure amie depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard. Soufla Lucius en posant son verre sur la table. Le choipeau l'a répartie à Serdaigle, et c'était une née-moldue mais ça, je m'en fichais, j'étais contre les idées stupides de mon père. C'était une jeune femme adorable et qui aimait apprendre les coutumes sorcières et sang-purs et elle m'apprenait l'histoire du monde Moldu, on s'adorait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda timidement Drago._

 _\- Je suis parti pour passer les fêtes de Yules avec mon père et ma mère, et depuis le le repas de fêtes, je n'éprouvais plus rien pour elle à part de la haine…. Poursuivit tristement Lucius. Mon père a dû commencer à m'administrer cette horrible potion, et à la rentrée, je lui ai hurlé, dans la grande salle entièrement remplie, que je jouais avec elle depuis le début, qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi et que ce n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Je ne l'ai plus jamais recroisée par la suite et je suis devenu ami avec Lestrange, Black, et j'ai fréquenté ta mère._

 _\- …_ _._

 _\- Je regrette tellement Drago… soupira le patriarche en lâchant plus de larmes. Je ne sais même pas ce que Mirabelle est devenue, je ne pourrais jamais expliquer mon acte abjecte…. Et je vivrais avec ce fardeau en moi, je le mérite…_

 _\- Repose toi papa, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Répondit doucement Drago en le conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre._

 **Lucius fut couché et bordé par son fils, et il s'endormit après avoir pris une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.**

* * *

 _A Suivre :) !_


	5. La Fierté de Narcissa part5

**Le lendemain, Drago partit de très bonne heure de la maison, laissant son père en compagnie de Pitty, leur elfe de maison qui était très bien traitée**

 **Drago avait décidé de prendre un nouvel elfe pour son père, un jeune qui serait aux petits soins pour lui, et Pitty était parfait pour lui.**

 **Une fois arrivé à la sortie du village de Pré-au-Lard, Drago transplana pour apparaitre devant la bâtisse de la famille Weasley. Il arriva rapidement à la porte où il frappa trois petits coups.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley, habillée, avec une cuillère en bois en main.**

 _\- Drago ? Demanda t'elle, surprise. Entre mon chéri il est bien tôt, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure Madame Weasley, mais Harry serait-il ici ? C'est très important._

 _\- Il est au salon, vas-y mon chéri. répondit Molly avec gentillesse._

 **Drago lui fit un petit sourire en remerciement et il alla dans le salon où Harry parlait avec Arthur Weasley, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie depuis deux mois.**

 _\- Drago, quelle bonne surprise, installe toi ! déclara Arthur en souriant._

 _\- Ça ira Monsieur le Ministre, merci. répondit Drago timidement. Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est très important._

 _\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute ! répondit Harry en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil._

 **Drago expliqua calmement l'histoire de son père et de Mirabelle Dupré, ainsi que du fait que son père souhaitait vivre avec le fardeau de sa trahison.**

 _\- Je vais essayer de la retrouver et je te tiendrai au courant ! répondit Harry sérieusement._

 _\- Merci pour tout Harry. Je vais rentrer, je dois aller travailler, merci encore ! répondit son ancien pire ennemi avec un grand sourire, soulagé._

 **Drago s'inclina et quitta la maison en saluant Molly. Dehors, il transplana directement au Ministère pour prendre son poste. Grâce à Harry il avait un petit travail dans le « Service des Sports Magiques », et ça lui plaisait énormément de préparer la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.**

* * *

 _A Suivre :) !_


	6. La Fierté de Narcissa part6

**Il fallut 7 mois à Harry pour retrouver Mirabelle Dupré. Début Décembre, celui-ci vint voir Lucius et Drago pour expliquer son travail au patriarche, et ce dernier, touché, le prit dans ses bras ainsi que son fils pour le remercier.**

 **Une fois habillés chaudement en Moldu grâce aux conseils d'Harry, le héros de guerre fit transplaner la famille Malefoy dans une ruelle de Londres côté Moldu.**

 **Une fois remis sur pied, il les conduisit devant une petite maison cosy blanche où il frappa à la porte.**

 **Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle s'ouvrit sur une femme souriante aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux noisettes, portant de petites lunettes rose pâle.**

 **En voyant Lucius cependant, elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et claqua violemment la porte.**

 **Le patriarche baissa tristement la tête, et Harry recommença à frapper doucement à la porte.**

 **Cette fois-ci des aboiements se firent entendre derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur la même jeune personne, les bras croisés, accompagnée d'un gros Berger Allemand.**

\- Quoi ! demanda férocement la jeune femme, mécontente.

 **Voyant que Lucius n'était pas en état de raconter son histoire, Harry** **prit** **une grande inspiration.**

 **Il déclina son identité et présenta Lucius et Drago avant de commencer un long récit qui fit pâlir peu à peu la jeune femme, alors que Lucius se faisait épauler par son fils car certains souvenirs revenaient le hanter rien qu'à en parler.**  
 **A la fin, Mirabelle s'approcha de Lucius qui releva la tête pour encrer son regard dans le sien.**

 **Elle y vit de la sincérité, mais aussi que tout ce que le jeune Harry avait dit était vrai et la brune finit par prendre Lucius dans ses bras.**

 **L'homme fut sous le choc, mais il finit par serrer la jeune femme fermement dans ses bras en murmurant sans cesse des « pardon » et des « désolé » en lâchant des larmes.**

 _\- Je vous laisse, bonnes retrouvailles et bonne fête. murmura Harry en souriant._

 _\- Merci pour tout Harry et bonne fête à vous tous ! répondit Drago en lui serrant fermement la main, heureux._

 **Le jeune homme partit et Mirabelle sourit à Lucius avant de les conduire, lui et son fils chez elle. Son chien referma la porte derrière Drago et s'installa sur le canapé près de l'adolescent qui lui caressa la tête.**

 **Lucius était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et la jeune femme arriva avec du thé et des gâteaux avant de s'installer sur le dernier siège près du lui.**

 _\- Que…. Que deviens tu ? demanda timidement Lucius en se triturant les doigts._

 _\- A la sortie de Poudlard j'ai brisé ma baguette et je me suis installée ici avec l'aide de mes parents. expliqua la jeune femme, mal a l'aise. J'ai voulu quitter le monde magique, et après une formation dans le commerce j'ai ouvert mon magasin d'accessoires et d'alimentation pour animaux._

 _\- …_ _..C'est de ma faute, je… Je t'ai dégoûtée du monde magique. murmura tristement Lucius._

 _\- Maintenant, je sais que tu n'étais pas responsable intentionnellement et je suis désolée pour la perte tragique de ta femme. répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le genou de l'homme._

 _\- …_

 _\- Papa n'arrive pas à surmonter ce qui lui arrive, il mange peu depuis sa sortie de St. Mangouste et il dort peu, il n'a plus goût à rien… murmura tristement Drago._

 _\- Si vous voulez rester un peu ici, dans le monde Moldu, je vous accueillerai avec plaisir mais je n'accepterai aucune magie ici. Et il y a Rex, il faut s'occuper de lui ! expliqua Mirabelle avec gentillesse._

 _\- Merci, on accepte votre invitation avec plaisir. Ça lui fera du bien je pense de changer d'air ! répondit Drago en souriant sincèrement, sans cesser de caresser Rex qui était calmement couché près de lui._

 **Mirabelle lui rendit son sourire et alla préparer la chambre d'amis.  
Pendant ce temps, Drago essaya de sortir son père de ses sombres pensées, sans succès.  
Rex vit ce que le jeune blond essayait de faire. Il se leva et marcha vers Lucius, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, posa ses pattes avant sur les genoux de Lucius et lui lécha la joue. Peu à peu, Lucius reprit ses esprits et sourit à Rex en lui caressant la tête.**

 _\- Merci Rex, merci Drago ! murmura le patriarche, fatigué._

* * *

 _A Suivre :) !_


	7. La Fierté de Narcissa part7

**Peu à peu, les Malefoy s'habituèrent à vivre sans magie, et cela ne leur manquait absolument pas.**

 **Lucius se remettait petit à petit grâce à Mirabelle, son fils, et à Rex qui accourait chaque nuit quand Malefoy père se réveillait d'un cauchemar et qui se rendormait grâce à lui.**

 **Drago avait même décidé de prendre un long congé au sein de son travail au Ministère, appréciant le calme du monde Moldu.**

 **Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup la vie Moldu, il allait souvent voir Mirabelle à sa boutique et un jour, elle décida de lui apprendre le métier et de le prendre en tant qu'employé.**

 **Lucius, quand à lui, restait à la maison et s'occupait de Rex, un chien très intelligent qui l'aidait beaucoup. Quand il le promenait, il ne croisait plus aucun regard de pitié comme dans le monde magique.**

 **En même temps, Mirabelle et Lucius se rapprochaient, leur relation devint très vite fusionnelle sous les yeux malicieux de Drago et de Rex qui échafaudaient un plan pour les rapprocher encore plus !**

* * *

 _A Suivre :) !_


	8. La Fierté de Narcissa part8

**Le 24 Décembre, Lucius, Drago, Mirabelle et Rex fêtaient le réveillon de Noël tous ensemble dans le salon décoré par Drago et Lucius afin de remercier Mirabelle pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour eux.**

 **Le père et le fils avaient même préparé le repas eux même, simple, mais délicieux.**

 **Après l'échange des cadeaux, Lucius regarda la neige tomber depuis la fenêtre, sous une branche de gui.  
Rex le vit et poussa Mirabelle jusqu'à lui en aboyant avant de lever la tête vers la branche de gui.**

 **Mirabelle et Lucius levèrent la tête à leur tour et rougirent en se regardant, tous deux gênés.**

 **Mais le patriarche prit son courage à deux mains et posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Mirabelle qui sourit avant d'entourer le cou de Lucius de ses bras pour l'embrasser en retour, heureuse.**

 **Dans le couloir, Drago et Rex les espionnaient et quand il virent la scène du baiser, les deux compagnons se tapèrent la main dans la patte, heureux, avant de sortir pour que Rex puisse faire sa petite balade du soir.**

* * *

 _A Suivre :) !_


	9. La Fierté de Narcissa part9 (FIN)

**Le premier Janvier au matin, Harry Potter, qui petit-déjeunait avec toute la famille Weasley, reçut un hibou qui portait un gros paquet.**

 **Après lui avoir donné une récompense, Harry ouvrit la boite où il découvrit deux lettres posées sur du papier noir.**

 **La première lettre était un document officiel le désignant comme l'unique propriétaire des richesses, des terres et du manoir de la famille Malefoy.**

 **La seconde venait de Lucius et Drago qui le remerciaient chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, et lui firent leurs adieux en lui souhaitant tous leurs bons voeux, à lui et la famille Weasley.**

 **En soulevant le papier noir, Harry découvrit avec stupeur les baguettes des hommes Malefoy, brisées en plusieurs morceaux.**

 **Une fois le choc passé, Harry sourit en sachant que Drago et Lucius étaient enfin entre de bonnes mains, et surtout, heureux !**

 _\- Narcissa doit être fière de Drago et de son Lucius, murmura Harry en refermant la boite en souriant._

* * *

 _THE END !_

 _Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !_


	10. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
